fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duality
Summary The Dualtiy is a universe created by CoffeeLemon. In this verse, the universe we call home is part of a vast and infinite multiverse where anything can happen. This multiverse is inhabited by a large pantheon of gods. But these gods have varing levels of power from very little to unimaginable. Most people live thier entire lives not even knowing about there insicfigance. There are however, a select few who find themselves outside of there universe, free to explore infinite possibilites, see infite wonders. And face infinite possibilites to die. Powers The powers in this verse are a paradox. Many characters seem and are mearly above human levels. They're faster, stronger and tougher than any earth animal but they can be killed. However, many characters posses planet level abilites and devestating attacks. But even these can't compare the work of gods who destroy universe with a casual thought. Structures Universe A universe is a collection of worlds, stars and galaxies that have been clustered together. Most universes have a set limitation in the form of a universal barrier though very old universe's lack this. Universal Barrier A barrier marking the end of most universes. This barrier can not be breached by normal means but can be bypassed by the certain tools and gods. Universal Cluster A group of universes that usually contains around 300-500 universes. These are conatined within Universal Cluster Shields. Universal Cluster Shield A shield that surrounds a Universal Cluster. These shileds are relativly weak and can be bypassed without much difficulty Multiverse All the universal clusters reside in the multiverse. The clusters are aranged into a grid format. There is no forseable end to the universe which seems to go on forever. Multiversal Axis A name given to the rows ands columns that universes are placed on in the multiverse. Notable Places Point Zero If the universe is structured like a giant grid, This is what is at 0,0,0. It is a swirling mass of destructional energy that destroys anything that comes into contact withit, including the avatars of other gods. 63,20,04 The Coordinates for the oldest Universe Terms Singluaity A rare event when two universes merge. This is rare because normally the Universal Barriers are strong enough to resist the collision so an exsessive amount of force must be used to cause this. Ruined Universe A Ruined universe is a universe where events do not go as they are intended. This is often do to interference for interdimensonal travellers. Minor Gods These gods are often restricted to one universe. They control small elements within that universe. Core Gods These gods control the 6 main elements of their respective universe. These gods are extraordinally more powerful than minor gods. True God There is one Core God for every universe. This god is the most powerful being in it's respective universe. Any god that is a true god or below is often only a god in title, they have been defeated and even killed, causing the power to go to another. Major gods Gods that exist in the multiverse and keep it in order. They are the most powerful beings in the universe. These gods are gods in name and power, they posses infinte power and have never been killed. Characters (Will add pictures) Terrence Newgrave Michael Newgrave Gods The Architect BofreireCategory:Verses Category:Duality